The present invention is directed to airborne fueling of receiver aircraft, and especially to identification of receiver aircraft during fueling operations. During present in-flight or airborne fueling operations, the receiving aircraft may be visually identified by someone aboard the delivering aircraft. However, such visual identification is not always possible such as during night operations or during operations in conditions of low visibility. Moreover, visual identification does not always yield sufficient information, such as unit and serial number, to permit accurate billing for fuel delivered. It is, therefore, sometimes necessary that the tanker or delivering aircraft establish communications with the receiving aircraft to ascertain appropriate identifying information to effect correct billing for fuel delivered. The process of communicating to accomplish identification in the requisite detail to effect correct billing for fuel delivered is a distraction for crews of both aircraft involved in the fueling operation. Airborne fueling is a risky operation requiring strict attention by crews of both involved aircraft. Avoiding distractions, such as completing administrative tasks contributes to enhancing safety in airborne fueling operations. Also, there are times when radio communications are not permitted between aircraft, such as during times when electromagnetic silence is imposed for operational or other reasons.
There is a need for a system and method for identifying a receiving aircraft during airborne fueling. It would be particularly advantageous to achieve automatic identification of a receiving aircraft during airborne fueling. It would be further advantageous to achieve automatic recording of the amount of fuel provided to the receiving aircraft and automatic association of that fuel amount with the identification information relating to the receiving aircraft. It would be still further advantageous to achieve storing of information relating to identification of the receiving aircraft and amount of fuel provided in a format directly usable in required forms or reports employed in accounting for fuel transfers among aircraft.